The Interview
by Drago Nathaniel Storm
Summary: Tonight, I am welcoming a very special guest from Fanfiction (here) and Deviantart. Let's just say, I'm more of a game show kind of guy.


**This interview was meant for Dinodragongirl/Dolphinheart99. To be honest, I'm a big fan of interviews.**

* * *

***Enticement/Sardonyx's theme***

A spotlight shined on a tall Crystal Gem Fusion that looked like a talk show host with four arms and a triangle-shaped haircut. It's Sardonyx.

"Gooooood evening, ladies and gentlemen! This is the lovely Sardonyx, coming to you a-live from the big interview today! How are y'all doin' tonight?" Sardonyx asked enthusiastically.

The audience cheered.

"Today, we have a very special host coming into the show and he may be 16-years-old, but he has a symbiote that will eat you up. Literally. It's... Drago Nathaniel Storm/dragonstorm676!" Sardonyx shouted. A spotlight shined on an empty desk.

***Jazz Fanfare [#28.02]-Tony Tape***

The crowd cheered as I came in with my casual clothing. I'm wearing a gray shirt with jeans. I came over to my desk and sat down.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming over to this interview. And please, call me Drago," I said formally.

"And with his affably evil co-host, Genocide!" Sardonyx added. A black and red tendril came out of my right shoulder and the end formed a head with large milky white eyes and an evil smile with rows of razor-sharp teeth. The weird thing is that he had black tendrils on his head resembling hair. The crowd went more wild as well.

"Good evening, everybody," Genocide greeted in a very deep Russian accent.

"How are you doing, little D? Are you ready for the 'big talk'?" Sardonyx asked.

"I've dealt things worse than my parents yelling at each other and my little brother yelling while playing video games. I think I'm ready for it," I replied with a smile. Sardonyx and Genocide laughed at my joke, finding it funny.

"Good, because on this very chair, we have a very special guest live from Fanfiction! She is also an artist from Deviantart as well, and is the writer of the Little Girl franchise! It's Dinodragongirl/Dolphinheart99!" Sardonyx introduced, with another spotlight shining at a comfy chair next to my desk.

***Driving Jazz [#9.06]-David Arnold, Paul Hart***

A 19-year-old girl with black hair and grey eyes walked in with her casual clothing waved to the audience and sat on a chair meant for her.

"Morning, everybody," Dinodragongirl/Dolphinheart99 greeted with a smile.

"Because this interview is for the rest of you all, I'll be making my exit stage left! Toodles!" Sardonyx waved goodbye and left without a trace.

"So, D. Let's talk about the main characters. For each of them, who did you base them off of?" I asked while sipping coffee. What? That's what every talk show hosts have, right?

"Well, Val was based on Matilda from 1996. Quinn was based on Super Girl; except she only has super strength and agility, not the other stuff. Aggie was based on this series called Tara Duncan. Gem was a character request. Damien was based on a funny cartoon that I used to watch as a kid. And Kendall was based on an Amazon warrior from Wonder Woman. And some were character requests while others were based on movies that use to watch or video games," D said.

"Hmm, interesting," Genocide said. "Now, for each of them, what powers do they have?"

"Well, Val is an alien called a Galatria, a royal one. She inherited all the elements, including a powerful serum called Project Alpha. When she uses her healing tears on someone, he or she shall receive a power. But there's a secret about the serum. The serum can only give powers for those who are worthy, or better yet, he or she must earn it. Like Quinn, she earned her power, even though she was in a coma, she helped a lot of people like disabled people who needed help or defending others who were bullied. Mike received his power of energy absorption when he helps people who needed it. And Damien received his when he saved Val from being crushed by a giant hybrid. Jay is an experiment of a Velociraptor, so he has super strength speed, and agility and high intelligence. And Kendall has the ability of an Amazon," D replied.

The audience became quite excited about it.

"This is getting very interesting, considering why I live with my noisy family," I said, causing the audience to laugh. "And despite their powers, what are some drawbacks to those powers, scientifically speaking?"

"Well, if Val overuses her power, she'll receive a major headache. If Quinn gets nervous or worried, her super strength goes a bit overboard. Aggie's magic has its limits and she overuses her magic, she'll drain herself. Damien's problem is a sense of direction, it doesn't pay attention to where he is running, he'll end up hitting a tree. Kendall has not yet seen her weakness because her people don't show weakness. Jay is his raptor instincts, he has a problem controlling them at first, but he'll learn. Mike can't be overloaded with power, otherwise, he'll explode like a nuclear bomb. Alex has to stay focus, or she'll lose her focus with her power. And Sofia has to stay positive because her powers are entering the dream realm," D replied.

"That hurts a lot. And because of their powers and weaknesses, what enemies do they have and what do they want from them?" Genocide asked.

"Well, Mortem and his son, Uberto wanted Val because of her DNA and the Project Alpha to use it on children to create super soldiers, and there's the Equal Salvation, and the Monstrums, some bad guys that will appear soon," D said with disgust at the mention of Mortem, his son, and the Monstrums.

"Ouch, no wonder why Genocide got so angry about children being used for experiments. The last time we went on a... business trip, he tried to kill a scientist for reminding him of the experiments he endured. To be honest, for the past months, we've been trying to condition ourselves to the anger," I said, remembering the last time Genocide ate the scientist's head off.

The audience groaned in disgust.

"Sorry about that one, guys. Sometimes, I usually make enemies a little bit unlikable," D said with a bit of sympathy.

"It's fine. After all, we needed a way to pass the time," Genocide said. "Now, for their names, do they have meaning to them? After all, there is a reason why I am called Genocide."

The audience laughed.

"Well, Valentina is named after Valentine's Day, meaning 'Day of Love.' Quinn's name is a funny story. Her dad wanted a son but got a daughter. But he loves her and named her Quinn, meaning wisdom, reason, and intelligence. Aggie's name was after her great-aunt who passed away. Damien was named from his mom who left him, while Kendall is named by Val. Jay's real name is Jason after Greek hero, Jason. The rest were named by their parents," D said.

"That's very good. And for the last one, how did you manage to build up the friendship between them and others?" I asked again.

"Depends, if they didn't try to annoy each other," D said.

"Good! And that's all for the interview! Stay tuned for..." I was about to say the last part... until we heard a familiar voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up, little guy! You can't have the interview end without someone you forgot!"

"Oh, no. It's..." Genocide and I said, with a red and black jumpsuit covered mercenary jumping into my floor. We looked in horror, recognizing the one anti-hero all heroes and villains can't stand.

"DEADPOOL! YEAH!"

We groaned, minus the audience, who cheered for him. He bowed to them in a polite manner.

"Thank you, thank you, everybody. I am here to end this interview in the most epic way: A PARTY! HIT IT, PINKIE!" he shouted to a pink pony with a balloon Cutie Mark. Pinkie Pie lit the party cannon and was about to fire.

"Hit the deck!" I shouted, causing us to duck as the cannon fired, creating a disco scene where the two are dancing.

"THIS IS THE BEST PARTY EVER!" Pinkie exclaimed.

We couldn't stand it. Genocide and I looked at each other and nodded, knowing who would be up to this task.

I whistled loudly. Suddenly, a tall and muscular pale-skinned man wearing a leather sleeveless jacket came in. He has black makeup on his eyes like a rockstar, complete with long messy hair, a thick mustache connected by sideburns. He's now carrying a chain with a razor gutting hook.

"What up, little man? These bastiches messing with you?" Lobo asked.

"D's our guest. It's Deadpool and Pinkie I'm worried about," I whispered the last part.

"Heh, no problem. The main man's got this!" He said. Lobo threw his chain hook at the disco ball and then the speakers, destroying them. Deadpool and Pinkie Pie stopped dancing. Goodness, gracious. Even though Lobo is abnormally violent than Keizer, at least he's much more useful in hunting other people.

"My party equipment!" Pinkie complained.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Gene Simmons?" Deadpool asked.

"Let's just say, I'm the bouncer," Lobo said. "Time to die now, bastiches."

"Run," Pinkie whispered to Deadpool, causing them to run. Lobo ran off with his Spacehog, after calling it with a whistle. We sighed in relief.

"Anyhow, see you at the Little Girl Franchise movie!" I said.

"See you guys, too!" D said. She snapped her fingers, teleporting herself to her home. I looked at Genocide.

"Should we stop them?" I asked, referring to Lobo chasing after Deadpool and Pinkie Pie.

"Hmmm, sure," Genocide said. Before we ran off, we turned to the audience.

"Come visit Dolphinheart99 at Fanfiction, where her story is available!" Genocide said.

"And since I posted my first story, come visit my site, Drago Nathaniel Storm! And at DeviantArt as well! Peace out, guys!" I said.

After we did our farewell to the audience, we ran off to stop the trio from causing any trouble.

* * *

**Phew! That was quick! Anyhow, have a great day!**


End file.
